ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Lorcan Darcy (Film)
Lorcan Darcy is the upcoming film and is the third installment of The Darcy Triplets Cinematic Universe showing the story of Lorcan Darcy after the death of Cillian Darcy. The movie is a reinterpretation of the original Air storyline which centers on the story arc of the female lead Misuzu Kamio. Yukito Kunisaki arrives in the town of Kami for a chance to earn money at the summer festival and meets Misuzu on his first day in town. They soon become friends and a story one thousand years old begins to unfold. Plot After six months of Cillian Darcy's Death, Lorcan Darcy's in japan for japanese studies. Yukito Kunisaki , a traveling puppeteer with a goal to find the "girl in the sky" that been passed down his family for generations, arrives in a sea-side town of Kami in the hopes of earning money at the upcoming summer festival. At the same time, Misuzu Kamio is just leaving school after discussing her summer project. Choosing to do a project on the history of the town, Misuzu finds a book containing the story of Kannabi no Mikoto in her town, the inspiration for the festival next week. After crashing her bike and encounters Yukito on the beach, Misuzu invites both Lorcan and Yukito to stay at her home until the festival begins after learning that he has no place to stay. Meeting Misuzu's eccentric aunt Haruko Kamio and getting a hangover the next morning from drinking with her, Yukito accompanies Misuzu throughout the town as she does research for her project. The next morning, Lorcan is informed that his mentor has died. At the funeral, the disciplinary committee members attempt to kidnap Misuzu, but Lorcan, Yukito and Misuzu escape together into the urban sprawl of Tokyo. Lorcan is shot and his wounds do not heal as quickly as they should. After fighting off more members on a bullet train, Lorcan and Misuzu hide in a local love hotel. Meanwhile, one of the committee members Harada meets with Professor Williams (the man who murder Cillian) who, after demonstrating her mutant powers on him, demands he find Lorcan, Yukito and Misuzu. Lorcan, Yukito and Misuzu travel to Lorcan's teacher house in Nagasaki, and the two slowly fall in love. Meanwhile, Yukito has a vision of Lorcan dying, and goes to warn him. Before Yukito arrives, Misuzu is captured by the disciplinary committee members. After interrogating one of the kidnappers, Lorcan and Yukito confront Lorcan's enemy, corrupt Minister of Justice Alexander Wilson. Lorcan and Yukito arrive later and, using Alexander's X-ray machine, discover a robotic parasite attached to Lorcan's heart, suppressing his healing ability. Lorcan cuts himself open and extracts the device. During the operation, Yuki attacks but Yukito holds the committee members off long enough for Lorcan to recover and kill Yui. Lorcan follows Misuzu's trail to the village of Michael's birth, where he is captured by The Professor's ninjas. Lorcan is placed in a machine by Yui Kotegawa, who reveals her plans to extract his powers and introduces him to the Metal Warrior, an electromechanical suit of Ninja with energized swords made of adamantium. Misuzu escapes from the committee members, who believes he is acting in Misuzu's interests, and manages to free Lorcan from the machine. Williams sees the error of his ways and is killed by the Metal Warrior while helping Lorcan escape. Meanwhile, Yukito arrives and kills Yui Kotegawa as Lorcan fights the Metal Warrior. The Metal Warrior severs Lorcan's adamantium powers and begins to extract Lorcan's healing abilities, revealing himself to be Professor Maximilian Wilson, who had faked his death. Wilson starts to regain his youth, but Yukito intervenes and stabs Wilson with Lorcan's sword and kills Wilson. A short time later, Lorcan, Haruko and Yukito decide to send Misuzu to a hospital in order to treat her, cutting her hair before she leaves and taking her to the ocean as per her request. At the ocean, a weakened Misuzu gets up and tries to reach Lorcan, Haruko and Yukito, the two most important people in her life. She finally reaches them only to collapse in Yukito's arms and die having finally reached her goal. Lorcan and Yukito is last seen leaving town in the autumn and promising to find Misuzu wherever she appears next in the hope that he will someday be able to break her curse and let her be free. A year later, Lorcan's in Paris France to look at the paintings in the Lorve. He turns around and sees Cillian, who agrees to help him from the backlash of an ultimate rampage in exchange for access to the government's files on the expanding meta-heroes community. Transcript Lorcan Darcy (Film)/Transcript Trivia *This movie is the prequel to Cillian Darcy: Origin. *This marks the first appearances of Lorcan Darcy in the cinematic universe since The Darcy Kids: Doomsday. Category:The Darcy Triplets Cinematic Universe